Wonderful Way
by Takomaki
Summary: Univers Alternatif. Inspiré du monde des Hunters, adapté à la vie lycéenne. Kurapika qui arrive dans un nouveau lycée a déjà des problèmes. Quel est le secret que semble renfermer Kirua? Qui est ce type énervant? CHAP1 réécrit!
1. Une nouvelle annee, une nouvelle epreuve

**Titre :** Wonderful Way

**Auteur : **Takomaki

**Genre :** Général

**Intro : **C'est un univers alternatif au manga. Cela reste un peu dans le monde des Hunters, mais adapté à une histoire de lycéens. Cela dit, j'essaie au maximum de respecter le caractère des personnage et de les adapter à mon imagination. Pour les puriste des anime, je tiens à préciser que je mélanges système de scolarité européenne et japonaise, enfin comme ça m'arrange, car je ne vois pas pourquoi j'utiliserai le système japonais alors que on n'y connais strictement rien à part de ce qu'on voit dans les anime. C'est une histoire que j'ai commencé il y a quelques années, que je recorriges et continue à écrire peu à peu. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez, même pour une critique!

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle année, une nouvelle épreuve **

Il y avait longtemps que Kurapika n'avait pas éprouvé une telle aversion pour quelque chose. De ce qu'il pouvait être sûr, c'était qu'il espérait que cette nouvelle maison serait enfin la dernière! Tout cela était bien sûr à cause du travail de son tuteur. Il faisait un travail qui lui demandait de déménager souvent et de s'absenter des semaines entières! Mais cette fois-ci, le nouveau patron de son tuteur, qui en plus était très attentionné, leur avait trouvé une belle villa, avec jardin et toutes les commodités nécessaire, et leur avait proposé de s'installer définitivement. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils étaient arrivés et Kurapika n'avait fait encore aucune connaissance. Il se montrait poli avec les voisins, mais il était trop tôt pour devenir familier ou même intime.

Cependant ce jour-là, c'était la rentrée des classes et Kurapika faisait son entrée en première dans son nouveau lycée. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait appréhender ce jour-là car il ne connaissait encore personne. Non pas qu'il se sente désorienté, mais les banalités du début d'année l'ennuyait et il devait s'adapter à son nouvel environnement. Il ne pouvait pourtant s'empêcher de se demander comment serait son nouveau lycée, ses nouveaux camarades et ses nouveaux professeurs.

Le jour de la rentrée arriva assez tôt et Kurapika pris la route du lycée plutôt de bonne humeur. Tout était nouveau,, et finalement ce n'était peut-être pas si mal! pensa-t-il en marchant le long d'un parc. En arrivant à l'entrée du lycée, un groupe de lycéennes se disputaient avec une personne plutôt grande de taille qui ne portait pas l'uniforme du lycée. Kurapika passa devant eux et entendit malgré-lui ce qu'ils disaient et apparemment ils se disputaient :

- Espèce de pervers ! Quand vas-tu arrêter de regarder sous nos jupes ! s'écria une jeune fille brune avec des cheveux lisses qui lui arrivaient aux épaules.

- Mayu, je t'avais bien dit qu'une fille était plus sexy avec une culotte blanche ! dit le type d'un ton moqueur.

- Et dire que je me faisait une joie de ne plus te revoir après ton bac ! T'as fait quoi? T'as redoublé?

Cette fois c'était une fille rousse, plus grande que la brune, qui parlait.

- Non je suis entrée en classe prépa! répondit le grand type avec un rire moqueur.

Kurapka se sentit soudain heureux de ne pas avoir à porter d'uniforme de fille. Il s'éloigna d'eux sans plus tarder et finit par se concentrer sur autre chose, oubliant les pervers en tous genres.

Il arriva devant sa salle de classe, "1-A", et attendit la sonnerie. Comme il était la coutume qu'un nouvel élève se présente, il fit face à toute la classe avant de s'asseoir à une place à côté de la fenêtre, à la gauche d'un garçon blond cuivré. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la place désignée et s'assit sous le regard des élèves un peu trop curieux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son voisin qui lui fit un sourire et il le lui rendit.

- Bonjour, je suis Sharnalk, se présenta-il. J'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre!

- Euh... ouais... répondit maladroitement Kurapika qui ne s'attendait pas à tant de sympathie.

Le professeur commença à faire donc son cours. Kurapika observa la classe et se dit que finalement elle n'avait l'air si terrible que ça.

L'heure de manger arriva et la sonnerie retentit. Tout les élèves commencèrent alors à ranger leurs affaires en chahutant à propos de leurs vacances d'été, du dernier épisode de la série du moment, de leurs rencontres amoureuses et beaucoup d'autres choses encore. Certains élèves prirent leurs casse-croûte et allèrent manger dehors car il faisait bon et d'autres sortirent de la classe pour aller à la cantine du lycée. Un groupe d'élèves s'approcha de Kurapika, il était composé de trois filles et quatre garçons. Il eut soudain la vague impression qu'il allait se faire harceler de questions.

- Alors Kuruta, tu viens d'où ? demanda un grand garçon brun.

- Il l'a dit, non ? fit une fille avec les cheveux très lisses, et en y regardant de plus près, Kurapika constata que c'était la fille qui s'était fait agresser par "le pervers", Mayu. Il vient de la République de Kotobe !

- Ma grand-mère y habite...

- Tu es plutôt mignon ! dit la fille rousse sans aucune gêne. Je m'appelle Sorata.

- Dis t'habite où ?

- Toi, tu vas devenir la coqueluche des filles en un rien de temps...

- Quel est ton groupe sanguin ?

- Hého ! les stoppa Sharnalk tout à coup. Avec toutes les questions que vous lui posez, vous risquez de l'effrayer non ?

- Ah, euh, désolé, fit le grand brun. Je m'appelle Ticano.

- Quel drôle de nom ! s'esclaffa la dénommée Sorata.

- C'est pas mieux que Sorata ! C'est un nom de mec !

- Mes parents viennent d'un pays où c'est un prénom de fille ! Et puis je préfère So tout court !

- D'accord So-tout-court !

- Comme tu peux le voir, s'excusa un autre garçon brun, plus petit que Ticano. Ils forment un beau couple, ils se chamaillent tout le temps !

- Au fait, vous allez manger ici ? demanda une autre fille.

- Non, je vais lui faire visiter le lycée, hein Kurapika ? demanda Sharnalk.

Kurapika qui n'avait beaucoup parlé, trouva que c'était un bon moyen d'éviter l'interrogatoire et acquiesça, puis il suivit Sharnalk en laissant les autres derrière lui.

- Très bonne technique pour les éloigner, dit Shanalk content de lui une fois dans le couloir. Le pire c'est quand toutes les filles t'entourent et ne te lâchent plus. Il suffit que tu soit un peu mignon, que tu aies de bonnes notes, que tu sois bon en sport et que tu sois gentil, pour que toutes les filles te tombent dessus.

- C'est quand même beaucoup de qualités, dit Kurapika en songeant qu'il avait à peu près toutes les qualités nécessaire malgré-lui.

- Ouais, malheureusement...

Sharnalk lui fit faire le tour de lycée en parlant des gens qu'il rencontrait ou des gens que Kurapika risquait de croiser, par exemple les élèves de la classe ou le personnel.

- Bon, le concierge du lycée est plutôt sympathique si tu respecte les règles, expliquait-il. Ah et tu dois savoir qui c'est Knuckle Bine! C'est un gars plutôt voyou, mais il ne fait pas partit d'un gang et puis si on le connaît bien il est plutôt sympa. Il sort avec Leluto Mero, une fille dans une autre classe.

En marchant, Kurapika écoutait attentivement Sharnalk, en essayant de mémoriser ce qu'il disait, tout en sachant pertinemment que ça ne lui servirait pas à grand chose. Cette concentration inutile, lui fis oublier de regarder son chemin et soudain, il percuta quelque chose. En regardant plus attentivement, il se rendit compte que ce qu'il avait percuté n'était pas une "chose" mais un garçon brun plus petite que lui et qui avait de drôle de cheveux en pics.

- Gon regarde où tu va! s'écria un garçon en accourant près du garçon porc-épic.

- Oups, désolé, fit le dénommé Gon en se relevant.

- Et toi aussi tu regardait pas où t'allais! fit remarquer le garçon à Kurapika.

Kurapika observa avec agacement le nouveau venu à peau blanche, cheveux gris clair et aux yeux bleus foncé.

- Excuse-moi, dit finalement Kurapika à l'adresse de Gon, un peu contrarié tout de même car il était sûr que ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute.

- Bon, on va à la cantine! rétorqua le jeune albinos à son camarade. J'ai faim!

- A bientôt, fit le garçon brun alors qu'il ne les connaissait même pas.

Kurapika les regarda partir en sentant qu'une grande complicité était établie entre les garçons.

- Alors, tu vas manger où? demanda Sharnalk. Moi je vais à la cantine, tu viens?

- Ok, répondit simplemment Kurapika.

A vrai dire il n'avait pas prévu de nourriture, donc manger à la cantine l'arrangeait, et puis il fallait dire que la cuisine n'était pas son fort et ni celui de son tuteur. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la cantine et installèrent dans la file d'attente. Kurapika aperçu au loin les deux garçons qu'ils avaient rencontrés quelques minutes auparavant. L'attente était légèrement longue. Sharnalk en profita pour conter les avantages de la cantine qui sois-disant servait un repas équilibré, pas de grande qualité bien que mangeable, mais qui avait aussi l'inconvénient d'avoir une longue attente avant de pouvoir manger. Kurapika jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à la nourriture que servaient les cuisinières et vit qu'il y avait quelque chose semblable à de la semoule avec des ingrédients assez étranges.

- Dis qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il à Sharnalk étonné.

- Oh! Tu as de la chance, tu vas pouvoir goûter à la spécialité locale, du Cousservi! annonça fièrement Sharnalk.

- Du quoi?

- C'est de la viande de boeuf coupé en tranche, puis enroulé dans des pruneaux écrasés mélangés à du jaune d'oeuf saupoudré de canelle, accompagné d'une légère sauce à la base de plusieurs autres ingrédients. Enfin le tout est très bon, mais très salissant, même avec le meilleur détachant on n'enlève pas les tâches!

- Et c'est sensé être bon ? demanda Kurapika qui regrettait maintenant de connaître la moitié des ingrédients de la composition culinaire.

- On s'y fait! fit Sharnalk le plus normalement du monde. Tu sais, moi je m'y suis habitué au bout de...

Kurapika n'écouta pas la fin du discours de Sharnalk trop occupé à garder en mémoire de ne pas se tâcher pour éviter de trop attirer l'attention. Ils prirent les plateaux, non-sans un air de dégoût de la part de Kurapika, et partirent pour s'asseoir quand...

BADAM ! BOOM !

Ce fracas avait retentit en plein milieu de la cantine. C'était Gon qui avait malencontreusement renversé son plateau remplis de Cous-machin-chose sur un type très grand et brun, qui ne portait pas d'uniforme et qui était vêtu d'un "costard-cravate". Malheureusement, pour lui, le costume était bleu électrique et les tâches du menu étaient très visibles. Sur son visage une espèce de colère, même de furie était visible malgré ses lunettes de soleil.

- Petit imbécile ! À peine arrivé et tu te crois déjà tout permis? tempesta-t-il contre le pauvre Gon qui n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser.

- Oh là là! Il n'aurait pas dû renverser son plateau sur ce gros voyou -appelé aussi le pervers par les filles-! commenta Sharnalk comme une pub.

Kurapika se rendit compte que c'était l'homme qu'il avait vu devant le lycée et qui se disputait avec les lycéennes. À présent toute la cantine regardait la scène et beaucoup de personnes semblaient appréhender ce qui allait se passer. Il en avait certaines qui se cachaient à demi les yeux et d'autres qui marmonnaient des choses d'une manière surexcitée entrecoupées de jurons.

- Maintenant ma veste est bousillée, sans parler de mon pantalon! s'écria le voyou d'un air féroce. Je t'assure que tu vas le regretter !

- Hé! Il a dit qu'il avait pas fait exprès! intervint l'ami de Gon furieux lui aussi.

- Toi aussi t'es dans le coup? Un conseil, viens pas me gêner ou sinon je n'aurait aucune pitié pour toi aussi!

Le voyou prit Gon par le col de son uniforme et le souleva.

- Je vais te... commença "le pervers" en se préparant à lui donner un coup de poing.

À la vue de ce qui allait venir, Kurapika s'avança d'un air menaçant. Et à vrai dire, il avait agit sans réfléchir car il menaçait juste de lancer son propre repas à la figure du plus grand. Mais il ne fut pas le seul, l'ami de Gon aussi s'était avancé prêt à s'interposer.

- Lâche-le, ordonna Kirua qui semblait perdre son sang froid. Sinon...

- Je te préviens qu'on ne te laissera pas faire ! avertit Kurapika à son tour, la colère montante. _Les accidents ça arrive vite !_

Il détestait vraiment qu'on s'en prenne aux plus faibles.

Le grand type les observa sans une once de crainte, ce qui fit douter Kurapika sur sa future vie paisible qu'il contait mener au lycée. Sharnalk, lui, les observait plus loin, très intéressé sans faire un geste.

- Kirua, c'est bon! chuchota Gon agacé. _Ne tente rien_, tu veux? Tout va _bien_!

L'interpellé baissa les yeux, prit une chaise et s'assit. Kurapika menaçait toujours le grand type avec sa propre nourriture, ne comprenant rien à la situation.

- Lâche-le! ordonna Kurapika malgré tout.

- Sinon quoi? Tu vas le dire à ta maman? lança le grand voyou. Ça se voit que tu ne me connais pas!

La remarque énerva Kurapika au plus haut point, mais il réussit à se contenir et s'écria furieux :

- Tu n'as pas honte de t'attaquer aux plus petit que toi?

- Ne t'en fais pas, souffla Gon rapidement. Je ne veux pas te causer de problème, laisse tomber...

- Attend, si je lâchait ce minus et que je m'occupais de toi en premier... fit le type au costume en se parlant à lui-même.

Mais quelque chose arriva. Un air apeuré se fit voir dans le visage du type, bien que cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde et il consulta immédiatement sa montre en lâchant Gon, qui tomba à terre. En voyant ça Kirua se leva brusquement de sa chaise.

- Que ça te serve de leçon, ça aurait pû être pire! lança le grand type à l'adresse de Gon. Et toi! ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Kurapika. Je te promets que tu vas regretter de m'avoir tenu tête! Tu as de la chance que j'aie un rendez-vous "hyper" important et un costume de rechange sinon tu l'aurais amèrement regretté! Je suis Léolio et je suis en classe préparatoire, souviens toi de mon nom car il te fera désormais frissonner de peur!

En finissant son discours, le dénommé Léolio regarda à nouveau sa montre inquiet, puis prit ses jambes à son cou. Après quelques secondes de silence suivant la scène, tous les élèves quittèrent Kirua, Gon et Kurapika des yeux pour faire des commentaires sur ce qui venait de se passer. Kurapika resta perplexe avec son plateau toujours brandit comme une arme.

- Il a fuit! C'est la première fois qu'il ne démonte pas quelqu'un qui est allé à son encontre, s'étonna Sharnalk admiratif en rejoignant les trois garçons toujours au milieu de la cantine.

- Cet imbécile! Il va voir! cracha rageusement Kirua.

Kurapika reprit peu à peu ses esprits et se tourna vers Gon pour lui demander s'il allait bien.

- Pas de problème, répondit ce dernier. En revanche je suis désolé de t'avoir causé des problèmes.

- Ne t'en fais, fit Kurapika pas très convaincu de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Il devait être vraiment important son rendez-vous pour qu'il parte comme ça, fit Sharnalk d'un air pensif.

- Toi! Tu le connais? demanda Kirua.

- Vaguement... Il a une très mauvaise réputation, mais c'est étrange qu'on ne l'ai jamais renvoyé... répondit Sharnalk songeur. C'est pourtant un pervers, un bagarreur, un malpoli, un imbécile... à croire qu'il des relations!

- Dans certaines conditions, les élèves peuvent passer un contrat avec le principal pour négocier leurs scolarité, informa Kurapika se demandant quel genre de contrat l'autre imbécile avait passé pour être admis dans ce type de lycée qui tenait à garder sa bonne réputation.

- Gon, je suis désolé, mais s'il nous refait une crasse je le démonte! lança Kirua.

- Tu crois pouvoir y arriver? demanda Sharnalk moqueur. Il fait presque le double de ta taille!

- Pas du tout, il ne fait pas le double! protesta Kirua. Mais, il ne faut pas me sous-estimer... ajouta-t-il avec un air inquiétant.

- Kirua! s'exclama Gon d'un ton réprobateur.

- T'en fais pas... murmura ce dernier agacé.

- Au fait, nous nous sommes pas présentés, fit remarquer Sharnalk soudain très intéressé par les deux garçon plus jeunes. Je suis Sharnalk Dark et lui c'est Kurapika Kuruta.

- Dark quoi? Vador? se moqua Kirua, mais Sharnalk ne lui prêta aucune attention.

- Moi je suis Gon Freecs et lui Kirua Zoldik, dit Gon avec un sourire. Heureux de vous rencontrer et merci pour votre aide!

- Zoldik? demanda Sharnalk qui semblait encore plus intéressé. Zoldik, la légendaire famille d'assassins?

Kurapika regarda Kirua avec attention et il remarqua qu'il souriait, pas un sourire chaleureux ou fier, mais un sourire froid et provocateur.

- Ça se peut oui...

Sharnalk allait ajouter quelque chose quand soudain une voix derrière eux interrompit la conversation.

- Hé ! Excusez-nous ! Vous gênez !

Ils se retournèrent et se rendirent compte qu'ils gênaient et qu'une foule d'élèves voulait passer. Ils se préparèrent à partir mais une cuisinière les arrêta avant et les obligea à tout nettoyer.

Quand la fin de la journée arriva, tout les élèves sortirent de la classe en quatrième vitesse trop content d'être libérés. A la sortie du lycée Kurapika aperçut Kirua et Gon, ce dernier lui fit signe.

- Bon moi je dois partir par là, annonça Sharnalk en indiquant sa droite.

Après que Sharnalk soi parti, Gon rejoint Kurapika et lui proposa d'aller manger une glace avec eux, pour se faire pardonner des ennuis causés. Kurapika ne refusa pas puisque c'était de bon cœur.

- Et de toute façon, j'ai tout mon temps, ajouta Kurapika en se rappelant que son tuteur devait être rentré pour minuit.

- Chouette! dit Gon en souriant. Plus on est de fous et plus on rit!

Ils se dirigèrent vers un glacier que Gon et Kirua connaissaient et où ils avaient apparemment l'habitude d'aller. Ils traversèrent des ruelles animées, puis s'arrêtèrent devant un magasin où le panneau était "Musical Ice", écrit en lettres roses avec des contours blanc sur un fond bleu ciel.

- C'est ici ! s'exclama Gon ravi.

Ils entrèrent avec entrain. L'endroit était décoré avec avec des couleurs pâles et des notes de musiques ornaient les vitres. La pièce était partagée en deux, à l'entrée il y avait des tables bleues ciel avec des chaises blanches qui étaient disposées autour d'un espèce de bar à glaces, et la partie du fond comportait des canapés vert foncés et des instruments de musique disposés un peu partout avec une estrade en plein milieu.

- Bonjour ! fit une voix claironnante au comptoir.

Kurapika regarda la personne qui tenait le magasin et remarqua qu'elle était étrangement petite. Malgré un physique plutôt repoussant, elle avait eu une voix douce et Kurapika en déduit que c'était une femme. Elle avait les cheveux jusqu'aux épaules couleur grise, bien qu'elle ait un visage plutôt jeune, des dents immenses comme un castor et des yeux ronds comme un poisson. Elle ressemblait curieusement à un hamster. Cependant elle dégageait une bonne énergie et on ne sentait pas du dégout mais au contraire, on avait l'impression que c'était une personne en qui on pouvait avoir confiance.

- Gon! Kirua! Comment allez-vous? demanda la propriétaire du glacier.

- Très bien! répondirent en même temps les garçons.

- Vous avez amené un ami avec vous! remarqua-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Kurapika.

- Oui ! C'est Kurapika ! s'exclama Gon tout sourire.

- Enchanté, je suis Senritsu, la propriétaire.

- Moi de même... fit Kurapika. C'est plutôt original cet endroit mélanger glaces et musique...

Il trouvait curieuse la présentation de la boutique.

- N'est-ce pas? dit Gon. C'est un endroit passionnant hein?

- Et les glaces sont super bonnes! ajouta Kirua en s'asseyant à une table.

Les deux autres l'imitèrent.

- C'est un endroit où j'ai rassemblé mes deux passions, dit Senritsu ravie. La musique et les glaces!

- Humm, quelle bonne idée... commenta Kirua très absorbé par le petit cahier qui présentait les différents assortiments de glaces et leurs prix. Ouais, je vais essayer la martienne, c'est ça ! Je l'ai jamais essayée, ajouta-t-il en levant la tête vers Senritsu.

Gon et Kurapika passèrent ensuite leurs commande et Senritsu partit les chercher.

- Kirua, tu es vraiment un assassin? demanda Kurapika au bout d'un moment, piqué par la curiosité.

- Ouais, répondit Kirua d'un ton dégagé. Enfin, je veux dire que je l'étais... ou du moins j'essaie de ne plus l'être. C'est pas toujours évident...

Gon le regarda gravement.

- Mais de toutes façon je m'en fous! ajouta-t-il précipitamment. Je m'éclates ici alors... Ça compense tout !

Kurapika se demanda quels genre de vie avait-il eu pour avoir un regard si dur et triste, mais il n'osa pas aller trop loin dans ses questions.

- Et voila! dit Senritsu en apportant les glaces.

- Ah! La martienne! s'exclama Kirua ravi. Elle est vraiment verte! Oooh! On dirait de la glue...

- Kurapika, qu'est-ce que font tes parents ? demanda Gon à son tour.

- Euh... Ils sont mort, répondit maladroitement Kurapika.

Il y eu un silence un peu gênant.

- Ah, désolé! s'exclama Gon.

- Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura Kurapika. C'est de l'histoire ancienne alors... Et toi Gon?

- Je vis avec ma tante ! dit Gon avec enthousiaste. Mon père est quelque part dans cette planète et j'aimerai le retrouver, et ma mère je sais pas...

- Mais il s'en fout un peu de sa mère, ajouta Kirua en margeant sa glace "Martienne".

- C'est bizarre, dit Senritsu qui avait suivie la conversation. Quand on n'as pas nos parents, on veut à tout prix les avoir près de nous et quand on les as, on en a assez d'eux. Une autre personne hors de la mère biologique, peut devenir la mère affective, ajouta-elle en regardant l'expression septique de Kirua.

- J'ai jamais eu marre de ma tante Mito! dit Gon qui ne comprenais pas tout et qui commençait à sentir ses oreilles siffler à cause de son cerveau.

- C'est parce que tu as eu de la chance, dit sagement Senritsu.

Kurapika repensa aux mots de Senritsu une fois rentré chez lui. Tout ce qu'elle disait était souvent vrai. Il se dit cependant que même si les enfants étaient quelques fois en conflits avec leurs parents, cela n'empêcherait pas qu'il s'aiment. Malgré tout ce raisonnement, son cas à lui était un autre. Il avait peut-être un tuteur en guise de père, mais il ne le voyait pratiquement jamais! Ses parents étaient morts et du coup il n'avait personne d'autre. Il se sentait seul et dû à ses nombreux déménagements, il n'avait même pas d'amis. Pourtant il y avait une lueur d'espoir! Dans la journée il venait de se faire trois nouveaux amis (et un ennemi). Trois nouveaux amis avec qui il pourrait partager des choses et être moins seul... Cette idée lui fit chaud au coeur. Il espérait rester parmi eux et qu'ils ne déménagent pas, ce qui semblait être le cas. Il en était heureux et soulagé.


	2. La guerre des gangs 1

**Titre :** Wonderful Way

**Résumé :** Univers Alternatif. Début banal : Kurapika est un nouvel élève dans un lycée et se fait des amis tels que Sharnalk, Gon et Kirua, mais aussi un nouvel ennemi comme Léolio... que va-t-il encore se passer?

**Commentaires : **Le chapitre est pas mal grand... bonne lecture!

**_Chapitre 2 : La guerre des gangs, entre mensonge et vérité (1)_**

Kurapika se réveilla le lendemain en sursaut. Quelque chose le dérangeait, il n'avait pas entendu son réveil sonner... C'était vraiment étrange... Il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était affreusement en retard. Il s'habilla donc à une vitesse fulgurante, prit ses affaires et partit en courant sans prendre de petit déjeuner. Sur le chemin il glissa sur une grosse flaque de boue en évitant une vieille dame qui surgit soudain de nulle part, et il était tellement absorbé par son retard qu'il ne remarqua pas aussi qu'il avait écrasé la queue d'un chien qui avait commencé à le poursuivre en aboyant comme un dément. C'était à peine le deuxième jour de classe et il arrivait déjà en retard ! Que diraient les professeurs ? Cela donnerait mauvaise impression, ce qui était très mauvais pour son orientation car il avait besoin d'un casier judiciaire vide (nous n'expliquerons pas comment Kurapika fait le lien entre un retard et un casier judicaire), tous les efforts qu'il avait fait jusqu'à là ne serviraient à rien !

Il contourna un parc et aperçu enfin le lycée. Il approcha à toute allure en priant que le portail soit ouvert. Plus que une dizaines de mètres et...

BADAM !

Kurapika s'était prit les pieds dans quelque chose et s'écrasa littéralement par terre. Il poussa un juron et se releva tant bien que mal. Il avait déjà souffert plus que ça, mais il ne s'expliquait pas comment il était tombé. Il regarda à ses pieds et constata qu'il fil transparent, assez solide pour ne pas être brisé, était étendu. Combien de personnes était misérablement tombées comme lui?! Il maudit le plaisantin et constata soudain avec fureur que le portail était fermé. Il avait donc deux solutions, escalader le portail ou faire un léger détour et passer devant la concierge. D'après Sharnalk elle n'était pas méchante quand on respectait les règles, mais en y réfléchissant mieux, il n'était pas dans les règles. Le règlement indiquait clairement que les retards étaient inadmissibles. Donc il opta pour la troisième solution, sécher. Il s'apprêta à partir quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec la dernière personne qu'il aurait aimé voir au monde.

- Alors on sèche ? demanda une voix moqueuse.

- Léo-chiot ? C'est ça ? lança Kurapika énervé.

- Hého ! C'est M. Léolio ! On n'est pas si proche que ça! Et dis-donc mon invention t'as pas plus ?

Kurapika mit un certain temps à comprendre de quoi Léolio voulait parler.

- Le... le fil de pêche c'était toi ?! s'écria-t-il furieux.

- Bingo, blondinet ! affirma Léolio fier. Mais je suis un homme, alors je vais te refaire ton portrait ici même ! On a le temps, on a une heure avant qu'ouvre le lycée.

Kurapika eut du mal à digérer l'information.

- Une heure avant ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Tu n'es pas bien, on est en retard...

Léolio regarda sa montre et releva la tête pétrifié, comme si on venait lui annoncer le décès de quelqu'un. Il commença à paniquer, et à regarder en tout sens, comme si il allait trouver par magie à la solution de son problème. Kurapika regarda son ennemi avec amusement, c'était agréable de le voir dans cet état de panique.

- Non c'est pas... pas possible, marmonna Léolio saisit d'une véritable crise de panique.

- Être en retard pour un type comme toi ne dois pas poser de problème... dit Kurapika avec amusement. Tu es du genre à sécher les cours non ?

Léolio comme s'il venait de reprendre ses esprits escalada le portail sans répondre et partit en courant en direction de la concierge. Kurapika le regarda partir perplexe en espérant qu'il se fasse réellement renvoyer, cet type avait déjà causé assez de soucis comme ça ! Le jeune blond alla partir quand il entendit un bruit de feuille de papier. Il se baissa alors pour ramasser un prospectus qui était par terre. Il jurait n'avoir rien vu avant. Ce devait être le prospectus de l'autre imbécile qui était partit. Par simple curiosité il regarda et vit qu'il parlait de médecine. En vérité c'était un prospectus pour une université prestigieuse de médecine qui était à un prix exorbitant.

- Non, ça ne peut pas venir de ce triple imbécile... marmonna Kurapika pour lui-même. Pourtant ça doit être tombé de son sac...

Kurapika médita un moment sur le papier avant de se souvenir qu'il n'était pas en cours. Puis finalement il se dit qu'il était préférable d'arriver en retard plutôt que de sécher. Et du coup il suivit les traces de Léolio, escalada le portail et se dirigea vers le bureau de la concierge.

La bonne femme était en train de sermonner Léolio, quand Kurapika arriva, et elle lui parlait du proviseur.

- Bien, mais tu sais parfaitement qu'aucun retard n'est toléré ! Vas en cours, tu ira voir le proviseur à la récréation et arrange-toi pour trouver de bons arguments! Cette fois je ne t'aiderais pas ! C'est ta _dernière_ chance !

Léolio acquiesça et se retourna un peu surpris de voir Kurapika, puis enfin partit en colère en poussant des jurons à tord et à travers.

- Bon alors tu viens où tu vas rester planté là toute la journée ? demanda la vielle concierge.

- Euh... commença Kurapika.

- Tu es en retard, coupa la concierge. Ton nom !

- Kuruta... je...

- Vas vite en cours ! Sinon ça te retardera encore plus !

Kurapika fut surpris que celle-ci ne le sermonne pas comme elle l'avait fait pour Léolio. Il partit d'un pas précipité vers les escaliers pour monter au deuxième étage où était sa salle de classe. Léolio était juste un voyou et qui était connu pour ses infractions aux règles, quant à lui, Kuruta, il était nouveau et c'était la première fois qu'il n'était pas à l'heure... Il arriva finalement devant sa salle ouvrit la porte et fit face au professeur qui fut prit au dépourvu au milieu du cours.

- Je suis soulagé que tu sois venu ! lança Sharnalk dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussé après les cours.

- Ah... fit Kurapika en essayant de paraître surpris ou content.

- Euh, excuse-moi, il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque pour rechercher un truc, on se verra plus tard, dit précipitamment Sharnalk en apercevant Gon et Kirua.

- D'accord, fit Kurapika en faisant un signe de la main à Gon.

Sharnalk salua les garçons et partit rapidement. Kirua le regarda partir au loin et sortir dans la cour puis soudain donna un coup de coude à Gon et montra du doigt la fenêtre. Kurapika et Gon regardèrent instantanément par la fenêtre et aperçurent Léolio discutant avec un élève qui semblait d'un autre lycée.

- Ce crétin ! lança furieusement Kirua.

- Tiens, ce matin il était en retard, annonça Kurapika en se rappelant du piège où il était stupidement tombé. La concierge l'a sermonné et l'a envoyé voir le proviseur.

- Vraiment ? demanda Kirua intéressé. Espérons qu'il se fasse renvoyer ! Au moins il aura la vie sauve...

- Kirua ! le reprit Gon.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fait pour garder ton calme Gon ! s'exclama rageusement Kirua. Avoue que si c'était arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre t'aurais les nerf !

- Au fait, interrompit Kurapika qui venait de se rappeler quelque chose. Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai vu tomber de son sac... Un prospectus pour une université de médecine, et pas n'importe laquelle ! La plus connue et prestigieuse du pays !

Gon sembla poliment surpris mais Kirua afficha une expression d'incrédulité.

- T'es vraiment sûr ? demanda ce dernier en exagérant sa grimace.

- Pas tellement, avoua Kurapika. Je l'ai trouvé par terre en réalité...

Les trois garçons décidèrent de partir dehors pour se poser sur la pelouse et bavarder tranquillement jusqu'à la fin de leurs pose.

Sur un fauteuil délabré, dans une salle plutôt sombre, une fille était assise avec un cutter dans chacune de ses mains. Quelqu'un cria et implorait la pitié au dehors. Une porte sinistre s'ouvrit à la volée et trois personnes entrèrent, les bruits devenaient de plus en plus fort. Deux de ces trois personnes tenaient la troisième qui marchait à peine, les cris provenaient d'elle. On ne pouvait pas voir les deux autres types car ils étaient dans l'ombre, mais ils avaient une musculature plutôt menaçante. Le type du milieu sanglotait. Soudain un des types lui donna un coup de pied qui le fit se taire, mais il continua a renifler et à gémir. La fille quant à elle s'était relevée et abordait un sourire plutôt malicieux et mauvais. Elle s'approcha de l'homme saisit de pleurs et il recommença à crier et à supplier. La fille approcha sa main droite de la gorge de l'homme et l'autre main était en l'air, comme celle d'un tuer qui s'apprête à planter son couteau dans sa victime. Elle releva sa main droite vers le visage de l'homme dont les cris s'était calmés mais qui continuait à supplier la fille. Elle lui murmura des mots à l'oreille et l'homme poussa un hurlement suraigu. De sa main gauche la fille enfonça le cutter dans le bras de l'homme et de l'autre main elle semblait s'attaquer à son visage. Des cris, des pleurs l'odeur et le bruit du sang. Après un moment presque interminable, la fille cessa de trancher l'homme. Bien que l'on ne puisse presque rien apercevoir compte tenu de l'obscurité, l'homme paraissait toujours vivant mais sérieusement amoché. Les deux types musclés embarquèrent l'homme torturé qui continuait à pleurer et à crier. La fille s'était rassisse sur le fauteuil et sembla soudain absorbée par ses ongles.

Léolio tremblait de peur rien que de s'imaginer les autres atrocité que cette fille était capable. Un homme devant lui, lui fit signe de le suivre et cette fois ils ouvrirent bien grand la porte entrebâillée par laquelle ils purent voir tout de l'horrible spectacle. Ils entrèrent dans la grande pièce. Un type devant Léolio dit quelques mots à la jeune fille et celle-ci regarda attentivement le nouveau venu.

- C'est vrai ce qu'il vient de me dire ? demanda la jeune fille avec une voix qui donna des sueurs froides à Léolio.

- C'est à dire... fit Léolio mal à l'aise. C'est que je voudrais changer de... voie peut-être...

- Si tu nous quitte, ça voudrais dire que tu pourras nous dénoncer, dit la fille qui avait ressortit un de ses cutter et l'effleurait avec son index.

- Non, je risquerai même de me faire attraper..., dit Léolio mal à l'aise. Enfin si je... j'aurais eu l'intention de faire ça...

- Mais pourquoi nous laisse-tu exactement ? demanda la jeune fille en insistant sur le "exactement".

- Je... commença Léolio.

- Au début, ça ne te posait aucun problème tout ça ! coupa la fille qui commençait à élever sa voix. Tu peux faire tes études sans aucun problème ! Tu as même ton casier judiciaire vide ! Tout à toujours bien marché, pourquoi veut-tu toujours partir ?!

- J'en ai marre... avoua Léolio d'une voix un peu plus assurée qu'au début. Je vais me concentrer encore plus sur mes études, je... veux me dédier à cent pour cent ! Ce matin j'ai eu mon dernier avertissement pour un retard, si je refais un faux pas c'est finit !

La fille semblait nerveuse et exaspérée. Elle faisait les cents pas et soudain elle enfonça son cutter sur son fauteuil avec un geste violent. Léolio la regarda et dégulit avec peine. Il n'avait pas envie de recevoir le même sort que cet homme qui avait été défiguré à coup sûr.

- Tu n'as qu'a porter cette lettre à une certaine destination et ensuite tu auras des vacances, lança la fille visiblement contrariée. Mais c'est tout! Je n'accepte pas les fuites! Tu restes!

Léolio baissa la tête pour signaler son accord. Il jugea qu'il n'était pas préférable de continuer car elle serait capable de quelque chose de bien pire qu'avait reçut le pauvre malheureux de tout à l'heure. Malgré tout il savait que le jour où il les quitterai réellement avançait à grand pas. Il avait été un bon élément alors il était normal qu'elle ne veuille pas le laisser partir aussi facilement, mais tout ça le fatiguait et le mettais encore plus de mauvaise humeur, du coup il passait sa colère sur les autres. Il songea à ses nouvelles connaissances du lycée, si on pouvait appeler ça connaissance, c'était plutôt des ennemis, mais ils n'étaient rien comparé à elle !

Les lumières du crépuscules éblouissaient trois jeunes lycéens qui marchaient sur le trottoir. Le plus petit racontait au moyen l'attaque spéciale du qui avait utilisé une certaine tactique pour s'emparer du monde, mais malheureusement pour ce dernier Hiroto qui s'était transformé en super Hunter l'avait vaincu d'une façon spectaculaire !

- Tu n'as pas la télé chez toi ? demanda curieusement Kurapika.

- Si, évidemment... fit Kirua d'un ton indifférent. Mais je rentre chez moi tard... et mes parents ne raffolent pas de la télé alors je ne la regarde jamais, donc c'est Gon qui me raconte tout !

- Il a découvert cette série, un jour où on est passé chez Senritsu pour l'aider ! dit Gon d'un ton enjoué.

- Tard ? demanda Kurapika qui n'avait pas trop fait attention à ce qu'avait dit Gon. Tu habites où ?

- A Kukuru Mountain ! dit Kirua comme si c'était évident.

Kurapika regarda à sa gauche et aperçut la fameuse montagne qui était à des dizaines de kilomètres, très loin de la ville.

Comment Kirua pouvait-il faire les allers-retours tous les jours ? Kukuru Mountain se situait à des dizaines et des dizaines de kilomètres !

Kirua en voyant l'expression qu'affichait Kurapika ajouta avec un sourire un peu provocateur, le sourire dont il avait le secret :

- Mais tu sais, je n'ai pas besoin de dirigeables ou d'autres trucs en ce genre pour parvenir jusqu'à chez moi, je cours tout simplement... ou bien je prends mon skate, dit-il après un instant de refléxion.

- C'est impossible... murmura Kurapika surpris. Combien de temps tu mets ?

- Humm, il doit faire exactement soixante-dix kilomètres entre la porte de Kururu Mountain et l'entrée de la ville... dit Kirua avec un ton faussement calculateur. Je mets deux heures tout rond pour aller du lycée jusqu'à chez moi... et inversement.

Kurapika le regarda avec les yeux ronds. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un être humain puisse parcourir plus de soixante-dix kilomètres en courant sans s'arrêter et de plus mettre deux heures seulement à parcourir cette distance ! Il avait beau lire tout les livres de record, jamais il ne trouverait une telle performance ! Mais quel était donc cet entraînement que lui faisaient subir ses parents ?!

- Je mets une heure environ si je me dépêche vraiment et quand je suis en grande forme bien sûr, ajouta Kirua comme s'il parlait d'une simple recette de gâteau où il affirmait qu'ajouter plus de sucre rendrait le gâteau plus sucré.

Kurapika regardait Kirua avec une expression de curiosité mais en même temps d'un peu de méfiance. Seulement pouvait-il le croire? Kirua était peut-être un des membres de la légendaire famille Zoldik, la légendaire famille que certains nommaient comme légendaire famille fantôme, mais ils n'étaient quand même pas inhumains !

- Bon, si on reste ici sans bouger, prévint Kirua après un moment, c'est sûr que j'en mettrais du temps pour rentrer chez moi !

Les adolescents se mirent donc en marche, mais Kurapika restait septique, il fallait le voir pour le croire. Gon n'avait rien dit sur ce que Kirua racontait, il y avait peut-être une chance pour que cela soit vrai. Le petit brun semblait toujours reprendre son ami quand il se rendait compte que celui-ci faisait quelque chose qu'il notait comme indécent, comme mentir par exemple.

- AH ! s'exclama soudain Gon en faisant sursauter ses deux autres amis. Kirua il faut que tu demandes à tes parents si tu peux dormir ce weekend chez moi !

- Ce n'était pas le weekend d'après ? demanda Kirua en fronçant les sourcils.

- Euh...

De toute évidence Gon semblait s'être trompé de date.

- Oh non ! fit celui-ci. Je l'ai dit à Mito-san et elle a dû annuler un rendez-vous !

- C'est pas grave, fit Kirua compatissant. Euh... je viendrais ce weekend... Enfin peut-être... ajouta-il sombrement.

Kurapika ne préféra pas demander ni à Gon ni à Kirua pourquoi soudain l'ambiance était devenue lourde et il se contenta de poser une autre question qui lui vint à l'esprit pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

- C'est la première fois que tu ira dormir chez Gon ?

Gon et Kirua s'arrêtent au même moment et se regardèrent.

- Il n'est jamais venu dormir chez moi... dit Gon songeur. D'ailleurs, il n'a jamais vu ma maison, mais il connaît Mito-san.

- Ouais... fit Kirua en souriant. Elle a du caractère ta tante ! C'était en ville non ?

- Oui ! dit Gon qui sourit à son tour.

Kurapika soupira. Gon et Kirua avaient repris leurs sourire. Il en fut soulagé.

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans nouvel incident. La seule chose qui avait changé n'étaient que les devoirs extrêmement durs qu'ils avaient reçut de leurs professeurs. Sharnalk et tout les autres anciens de la classe semblaient habitués au rythme, mais pour Kurapika tout cela était nouveau et il dû s'y adapter tant bien que mal, après tout dans les autres endroit il avait un excellent niveau. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Gon et Kirua, qui "ramaient". Ils étaient en première année et eux aussi découvraient ce dur labeur, mais contrairement à Kurapika ils n'avaient pas un si bon niveau, ni avant, ni après. Kirua ne cessait de dire que cela lui était complètement égal et que c'étaient ses parents qui avaient insisté pour qu'il vienne dans ce lycée, mais la perspective qu'il se fasse renvoyer mis Gon dans tout ses état et heureusement que Kurapika lui fit remarquer qu'avec de l'argent peu importaient les notes. A part ça, il remarqua un changement d'humeurs chez les deux garçons plus jeunes, apparemment les parents de Kirua n'approuvaient pas trop le fait que leurs fils se retrouve le weekend chez un des ses amis. Et à cause de ça, Kirua cassa son skate préféré.

Le lundi matin Kurapika eut une grande surprise.

- Yoshiaki ! s'écria Kurapika en entrant dans la cuisine.

Un homme aux cheveux noirs qui portait un kimono blanc, assit à table en prenant son petit déjeuner, fit un signe de la main à Kurapika.

- Qu'est ce que... commença ce-dernier, mais Yoshiaki lui lança un paquet qui semblait contenir un tissu.

Yoshiaki regarda attentivement Kurapika ouvrir le paquet et vit son expression encore plus surprise.

- Un kimono ?! s'exclama Kurapika.

- Entraînement ! fit Yoshiaki d'un air joyeux.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama Kurapika en regardant l'homme. Tu reviens par surprise, tu m'apporte un kimono et tu veux qu'on s'entraîne juste avant que je parte au lycée ?

- Je m'occupe de toi... fit calmement Yoshiaki qui semblait craindre que Kurapika ne s'énerve. Je me suis dit que ça faisait un petit moment qu'on ne s'était pas entraîné tout les deux et que si ça continuait comme ça tu finirait par rouiller... et puis ce ne serait pas bon pour ta...

- Ça suffit ! s'écria Kurapika furieux. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'occupe de moi plus que ça !

- Je suis ton tuteur...

- Alors soit plus présent ! cria Kurapika en faisant volte-face avec rage.

Yoshiaki soupira. Il s'attendait en quelque sorte à une réaction ainsi venant de la part de Kurapika.

- Excuse-moi ! cria Yoshiaki en espérant que Kurapika ne soit pas partit. Je sais que je ne suis pas un bon tuteur, que quand je t'ai recueillit tu étais trop grand pour que j'espère un jour que tu m'appelles "père"...

- Un VRAI père est présent ! lui répondit une voix dans le hall.

- AH ! s'écria Yoshiaki d'un air triomphant. Tu m'écoutes !

Mais après avoir dit ça, il entendit la porte de dehors claquer. Ça se passait toujours comme ça quand il revenait chez lui. Il entreprit alors d'allumer une cigarette pour fumer tranquillement à l'abri des regard furieux de Kurapika. Il savait que son travail lui prenait du temps et que Kurapika en souffrait. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'il avait recueillit ce petit enfant plutôt colérique.

Le tuteur continua à se souvenir des évènements passés, comme il le faisait toujours quand Kurapika s'énervait comme ça.

Kurapika arriva dans sa classe furieux et jeta son sac sur la table si fort qu'il faillit la renverser, mais heureusement pour lui il y avait beaucoup de bavardage dans la classe. Shanalk le regarda avec une expression de surprise.

- Euh, bonjour, dit prudemment Sharnalk comme en s'attendant à que Kurapika lui lance son cartable à la figure.

- Désolé, s'excusa Kurapika qui s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Je... euh, suis un peu énervé ce matin...

- Ça se voit, fit Sharnalk en souriant. Tu devrais te contrôler un peu plus...

- Normalement je me contrôle, dit Kurapika déconcerté. Je vais finir par ressembler à ce bourrin de Léolio si ça conti...

- En parlant de lui, l'interrompit Sharnalk, je l'ai vu s'acharner sur Gon.

- Quoi ?! s'écria Kurapika si fort que certains élèves interrompirent leurs conversation pour regarder ce qui se passait.

- Je veux dire, que je l'ai vu...euh menaçant Gon. Il ne lui a rien fait du tout, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant l'expression de Kurapika.

- Il a profité qu'il soit seul ! s'exclama le jeune blond furieux. J'irai voir Gon ! Il ne perd rien pour attendre ce stupide Lé...

Mais il fut interrompu par la sonnerie qui indiquait le début du cours et le professeur entra dans la classe aussitôt.

Comme il l'avait prévu, Kurapika se rendit au premier étage dans la classe de Gon. Les filles semblaient surprises qu'un garçon si beau de deuxième année descende les rendre visites, mais elles furent un peu déçues quand elles virent Gon et Kirua s'approcher du beau jeune blond.

- Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? demanda Kirua jetait un regard noir aux filles qui gloussaient derrière lui.

- Gon, est-ce que je peux te parler seul ? demanda Kurapika en se doutant que Gon n'ai pas dit un mot de cet incident à son ami.

- Quoi ? Je gêne ? demanda Kirua offensé.

- Ce n'est pas ça, dit Kurapika.

- D'accord, dit Gon en regardant Kirua avec insistance.

Kurapika emmena Gon à part et lui demanda si c'était vrai ce que Sharnalk lui avait raconté. Gon baissa les yeux au sol et parut hésiter avant de regarder Kurapika pour lui répondre affirmativement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda Kurapika en fronçant les sourcils.

- Heu... hésita Gon.

Kirua les regardait au loin.

- Eh bien ?

- Il voulait un coup de main, répondit précipitamment Gon.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama Kurapika indigné. Il a osé faire ça après ce qu'il t'as fait la dernière fois ? Et tu lui as dit quoi ?

- Ben, en faite c'était parce que je l'avais surpris à... commença Gon.

- A quoi ? demanda Kurapika avec avidité. Kirua est au courant ?

- Non... avoua Gon.

Kurapika jeta un oeil à Kirua.

- Tu l'as surpris en quoi alors ? demanda Kurapika impatient.

- Il, euh... eh bien voila, se résigna Gon. Il parlait avec un type plutôt louche qui le harcelait et il prétendait dire que c'était la dernière fois. En réalité ils parlaient de faire quelque chose d'illégal.

- Je savais que ce type était un délinquant ! s'écria Kurapika en oubliant qu'ils parlaient à voix basse.

Kirua leurs jeta un regard bizarre.

- Mais... continua Gon. Il a répété qu'il voulait les quitter et c'est là qu'il m'a vu, j'avais oublié de me cacher.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'as demandé alors ?

- Que je n'en parle à personne, et que j'apporte cette lettre à...

- QUOI ?! NON MAIS POUR QUI IL SE PREND ?! cria Kurapika et cette fois tout le monde le regarda surpris en silence. Désolé Gon... reprit-il plus bas. Aujourd'hui c'est pas mon jour alors du coup je suis un peu énervé... mais vraiment... je suppose que tu lui as dit non ?

- Ben... commença Gon.

Kurapika ferma les yeux, comme si en les fermant Gon allait donner la réponse qu'il fallait.

- J'ai dit oui...

- Gon ! reprocha Kurapika. Comment as-tu... Je suppose qu'il t'as menacé non ?

- C'est que...

- Gon tu es trop naïf, se risqua à dire Kurapika. Tu ne lui en veux pas pour la dernière fois ?

- Eh bien, je pense que si il a agit comme ça, c'est qu'il avait des raison d'agir ainsi... il a peut être eu une vie dure...

Cette remarque énerva encore plus Kurapika qui ferma les yeux pour se calmer.

- Gon, non, une vie dure n'explique pas ce comportement ! lança Kurapika furieux. J'ai... il y a des gens qui souffrent et qui pourtant ne s'acharnent pas sur les autres ! Lui, sa famille elle... elle n'a pas été persécutée !

Kurapika ré-ouvrit les yeux. Gon étouffa une exclamation.

- Kurapika ! Tes yeux ! s'exclama Gon. Ils sont rouges !

Kurapika recula d'un pas et sembla effrayé. Il porta sa main à son visage et courut en direction des toilettes les plus proches en laissant les deux garçons derrière lui surpris.

"Non ! Ce n'étais pas vrai !"

Kurapika se regarda dans le miroir des toilettes et vit que ses pupilles étaient écarlates. Heureusement pour lui que personne ne se trouvait dans les toilettes. Mais il n'avait pas réussit à contenir ses émotions. Il s'était laissé allé ! Quand Gon lui avait dit que une vie dure pouvait expliquer un tel comportement il avait pensé à sa souffrance et à sa haine qu'il avait emmagasiné depuis quatre ans. Cela faisait quatre années que son clan avait été exterminé et lui était le dernier survivant. Il repensa à la colère qu'il avait, le moment où il avait trouvé Gon et Kirua, et toute la colère c'était accumulé dans la journée ! Il reprit sa respiration et il se résolu à rester dans les toilettes jusqu'à ce que ses pupilles redeviennent marrons clairs comme à la normale. Il se mouilla le visage pour se rafraîchir. Cela aurait pu être évité s'il avait eu des lentilles de contact ! Et si des gens lui auraient demandé pourquoi il portait des lentilles, il aurait seulement répondu qu'il était myope. Mais le mal était fait, il avait pensé qu'il aurait le dessus sur ses émotions ! Le pire était que Gon l'avait vu ! Et s'il avait pris peur ? Et s'il avait raconté à tout le monde ce qu'il avait vu ? S'il le renvoyaient du lycée pour avoir des yeux comme ça ?

Soudain la porte d'une cabine s'ouvrit en faisant sursauter Kurapika qui se croyait seul. La première chose qu'il fut était de fermer les yeux. S'il les avait ouvert il se serait rendu compte que c'était Léolio, mais ce dernier ne prêta aucune attention à Kurapika trop absorbé par ses pensées, se lava les mains et sortit.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas bonne mine ! s'exclama Sharnalk lorsqu'il le rejoint pour manger.

- Ah... fit Kurapika en faisant semblant d'avoir l'air surpris.

Il n'avait pas cherché Gon pour continuer à le sermonner sur les horribles personnes qui ne méritent pas d'êtres aidées, il cherchait à garder un peu de distance avec ce dernier.

- Tu ne manges pas ? demanda Sharnalk. Pourtant c'est bon...

- 'Pas vraiment faim... marmonna Kurapika.

- Ticano et les autres vont manger avec nous, prévint Sharnalk.

- Ok... fit Kurapika sans joie.

Comme l'avait dit Sharnalk le groupe de Ticano s'avança vers la table où étaient assis Kurapika et Sharnalk. Il y avait quatre garçons et deux filles dont Mayu et son amie la rousse, Sorata.

- Y'a des filles qui nous regardent bizarrement, dit Sorata en s'asseyant à la table.

Ticano s'assit à côté de Kurapika qui regardait son plat comme s'il était infesté de cafards.

- Kurapika, on m'a dit que la dernière fois à la cantine tu avais tenu tête à Léolio ! dit Ticano d'un air joyeux.

- Ça fait un moment que tout le monde le sait ! lança Sorata avec reproche. Tu es toujours le dernier au courant !

- Ne vous disputez pas s'il vous plaît, dit le brun qui était assis à côté de Ticano. Tu as aidé ce garçon de première année ? demanda-t-il en s'adressant à Kurapika.

- Oui, Gon, dit Kurapika en ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Je l'ai vu qu'il avait des ennuis avec un type, informa-t-il. Il était seul et le type avec lequel il s'est fait embarquer n'étais pas Léolio.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Kurapika. Il s'est fait embarquer ?

- Oui dans une voiture noire, plutôt vielle...

Kurapika se leva d'un bond, alarmé.

- Où ça ?

- Ils semblaient prendre la direction de la décharge... je pense, ça avait l'air d'un gang, une rumeur dit que ça serait leurs repaire...

- Zaku, c'est le gang de Léolio le pervers ? demanda Mayu.

Kurapika resta un moment pour en savoir plus.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il fasse partit d'un gang, dit Zaku. Il n'as pas intérêt s'il veut devenir médecin...

Kurapika fit volte-face et partit en courant à la recherche Gon. Il croisa dans le couloir Kirua qui semblait chercher Gon.

- Kurapika ? Qu'est-ce que... commença Kirua.

- Viens vite ! dit Kurapika sans s'arrêter.

Kirua le suivit et Kurapika lui expliqua tout en route. Kirua était furieux et révéla ce que lui avait dit Gon pour qu'il se retrouve tout seul.

- ...il m'a dit alors qu'il avait un besoin pressent ! Mais jamais j'aurai cru qu'il me mentirait ! s'écria Kirua furieux.

- Tout ça ! C'est la faute de Léolio ! dit Kurapika haletant. Il a demandé à Gon de garder quelque chose ! Je suis sûr que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le gang !

Kurapika lui expliqua alors tout ce que lui avait dit Gon, lorsqu'ils s'étaient parlés dans la salle de classe.

- Quoi ? Et il a accepté ?!

- Malheureusement... soupira Kurapika.

La décharge était dans le quartier voisin dans lequel était situé le lycée. C'était une décharge d'appareils ménagers et dans un coin il y avait petite cabane délabrée.

- Tu pense que le gang se rassemble dans un si petit endroit ? demanda Kurapika inquiet.

- Pour le savoir, on doit vérifier ! dit Kirua qui n'était pas du tout inquiet mais surtout énervé.

Ils ouvrirent la porte à coup de pied, ce qui s'avéra facile, et découvrirent l'intérieur de la cabane. De vielles bouteilles de vins poussiéreuses étaient posée à même le sol. Il y avait des planches de bois un peu partout et une petite table où était posé un vieux micro-ondes sale comme tout le reste. Kurapika inspecta les alentours et Kirua regardait par terre.

- Hé ! fit-il d'un air triomphant. Une trappe !

Kurapika se rendit devant la trappe et l'inspecta.

- Elle a été ouverte récemment, dit-il en touchant le sol. Regarde, il y a nettement moins de poussière.

Ils décidèrent donc d'ouvrir la trappe et virent un escalier qui descendait profondément. Ils descendirent les escalier pendant un moment et accédèrent à un couloir plutôt sombre, puis au fond ils aperçurent une mince lumière. Kirua fouilla dans son sac et prit une lampe de poche.

- Tu te promènes souvent avec ça ? demanda Kurapika un peu surpris.

- Mes parents m'obligent, mais ça se révèle utile ! dit Kirua avec un mince sourire ironique.

Il alluma sa lampe de poche vers le sol, histoire qu'au fond personne ne se rende compte qu'il y avait de la lumière dans le couloir. Le sol et les murs étaient en terre, comme un dans une mine. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient ils entendaient des voix et des cris. Ils arrivèrent finalement à une porte qui avait une fenêtre. Ils prirent soin d'inspecter ce qu'ils pouvaient voir et ouvrirent doucement la porte, les cris se faisaient de plus en plus fort. Il parvinrent à entrer dans une pièce dont les murs étaient en béton et où il avait une juste une étagère en bois plus très jeune. Devant eux, il y avait une porte en bois à deux pans et elle était légèrement entrebâillée. Kurapika fit signe à Kirua et ils regardèrent à travers l'ouverture, ce qu'ils virent leurs retourna l'estomac. Une tête de boeuf fraîchement coupé était soigneusement posé au milieu d'une immense salle qui laissait à peine passer la lumière par le toit. Autour de la tête de boeuf une grosse flaque de sang, mais le plus répugnant c'était l'odeur. Au fond de salle il y avait une sorte d'estrade où était posé un fauteuil qui avait l'air d'être ramassé à la décharge, une personne était assise sur le fauteuil, on ne percevait que ses cheveux longs. Des bougies fondues étaient posés à droite et à gauche du fauteuil et les quelques personnes qui étaient présentes dans la pièce se tenaient près des murs. Kurapika remarqua que quelques cartons étaient posé adjoints aux murs et qu'ils semblaient contenir des divers objets volés et quelques armes blanches étaient posés sur une table poussiéreuse.

- Ces armes, murmura Kurapika. Ils ne doivent pas en avoir besoin. Je pense que celle dont ils ont besoin sont sur eux.

- C'est bien vrai, affirma Kirua. Mais je vais t'avouer quelque chose, je n'ai pas besoin d'arme particulière pour me battre. Pour tuer non plus.

- Je ne pense pas que Gon soit très content si tu tue, fit remarquer Kurapika. Même si ça ne te pose pas problème, ajouta-t-il en voyant que Kirua s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose.

- Maintenant, où est Gon...

Ils regardèrent et l'aperçurent finalement avec un homme avec une chemise blanche et un jean assez vieux. Il tenait fermement Gon pour que celui-ci ne s'échappe pas.

- Et voila Léolio ! s'exclama Kirua le plus doucement qu'il put. Il va voir...

- Occupons-nous d'abord de...

Kurapika se tut. La personne qui était assise se releva et une fille aux cheveux châtains clairs et bouclés s'était levée. Elle portait une robe noire style gothique-lolita et laissa apparaître ses yeux verts émeraude sous un trait de lumière. Elle était très belle, mais elle dégageait quelque chose de terrifiant.

- Léolio, je voudrais vraiment que tu le fasse ! dit-elle de sa voix froide comme la glace.

Léolio eut un frisson mais se ressaisit.

- Pourquoi as-tu donné à ce garçon la lettre ? Tu sais que ça nous aurait causé beaucoup de problèmes ! continua-t-elle d'une voix toujours aussi froide mais calme.

- Vous n'aviez pas le droit de vous en prendre à lui, c'était dans le contrat ! s'écria Léolio avec un peu de vigueur.

- Tu n'as pas respecté ce que nous t'avions demandé, alors nous ne l'avons pas respecté non plus ! s'écria-t-elle d'un voix plus forte. Tu ne te tireras pas si facilement je te dis !

- On a déjà eu cette discussion non ? rappela Léolio en s'efforçant de paraître le plus courageux possible. Au sujet de mon départ... mais le pire est que maintenant la bande deviens plus qu'un simple gang de quartier ! Ton objectif est d'entrer dans la mafia noire.

Kurapika resta perplexe.

- La mafia noire n'est pas qu'une légende ? demanda Kurapika.

- C'est comme ceux qui disent que la famille Zoldik est une légende, mon père a eu déjà affaire à l'un d'entre eux, ou a plusieurs... Ils ne sont pas si méchants...

Kurapika songea que pour dire ça comme ça Kirua devait être vraiment très fort.

- C'est vrai, dit la jeune fille habillée en noir. C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de toi ! Tes longues études nous seront d'une grande aide ! Mais, je n'ai toujours pas eu de réponse de ta part sur ce garçon ! Pourquoi lui as-tu donné la lettre que nous t'avions donné ?

- Une erreur... dit Léolio.

- Une erreur ? Je n'y crois pas !

- Quoi qu'il en soit maintenant laisse-le partir, il n'a rien à voir la dedans.

Gon était toujours surveillé par un type qui l'avait capturé. Il ne disait rien et ne faisait que regarder.

- Bien sûr, après avoir lu le contenu de notre lettre on va le laisser partir, surtout qu'il sait où est notre planque, dit la fille ironiquement.

- Vous n'allez pas... commença Léolio.

La fille sortit ses deux cutters un à chaque main. Elle descendit les marches de son son estrade et fixa Léolio avec un sourire sadique qui ne lui convenait pas du tout et qui déformait son joli visage.

- Il aura le même sort que ce boeuf...

- Non ! cria Léolio.

- Si tu te mets en travers de mon chemin, ce sera idem pour toi ! cette fois son visage exprimait la colère noire.

- Il est hors de question qu'il soit impliqué, sinon je devrais t'en empêcher ! menaça Léolio.

- Tu as du cran, mais nous sommes plus nombreux !

Léolio regarda le nombre de personnes présente et se rendit compte qu'il y en avait environ une vingtaine.

- Nous sommes bien plus fort ! fit une voix derrière Léolio.

Il se retourna. Kurapika et Kirua avaient quittés leurs cachettes et se retrouvaient en face de lui.

- Vous ! s'exclama Léolio surpris.

- Grâce à nous tu risque d'avoir la vie sauve ! s'écria Kirua en fronçant les sourcils. Même si tu ne le mérites pas...

- On va t'aider seulement pour aider Gon, ok ? lança Kurapika qui tenait à ce que leurs positions soient claires.

- Faites comme vous voulez, lança Léolio. Mais il faudrait qu'un de vous le délivre, je me charges de la fille, c'est elle qui commande.

- Tu es sûr que tu es à la hauteur ? demanda Kirua d'un air provocateur.

- Tu me prends pour qui ?

- Bon je délivre Gon, coupa Kurapika.

Sur ces mots là, les trois lycéens se séparèrent. Léolio fit face à la fille, Kirua aux autres hommes et Kurapika au type qui tenait Gon en otage.

To be continued...


End file.
